1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of providing an input function during an initialization stage and a method of displaying images via touching thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the touch screen has become one common technology in the daily lives, and the touch screen can be found in an electronic device such as mobile phone, tablet computer, automatic teller machine (ATM), and the personal digital assistant (PDA). Because the touch screen can provide people with an operating experience which is more convenient than that of traditional physical keys, making the electronic device to be designed to have fewer physical keys. However, even though the touch screen brings users high extent conveniences, the users may feel inconvenient when operating the electronic device sometimes due to the insufficient physical keys.
For example, when the user needs to input commands into the electronic device having a touch screen during the initialization and the driver of the electronic apparatus has not been loaded (e.g., the stage for selecting a boot mode), the electronic device itself may not have a sufficient amount of physical keys for the user to operate. Accordingly, the user can not input some required commands and feels inconvenient during the initialization process.